Black little sheep
by krazykatkat
Summary: another one-shot from Amelia's dark days


**OOC** : Another Amelia one-shot during her dark days

 **Takes place:** Amelia's senior year of high school

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Sheep

With a high dancing through mind, Amelia Shepherd stuck her key into the hole and unlocked the door. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Flipping the lights out, she walked into the kitchen to her older brother, Derek and his girlfriend, Addison. The two were drinking tea and going over notes for a test tomorrow. Blood shot eyes and sweaty skin, Amelia smiled. "Addie!" Amelia shrieked dropping her bag and running over to her. "Jesus Christ, again?" Derek said standing up in a huff. "She's high, again. What a surprise." Derek said flatly walking over to his sister. Addison exhaled. "What do you take Aims?" She asked her touching her face softly.

Amelia laughed and rolled her eyes. Not giving a fuck when she was high was one of her many talents. "My favorite little candies." She said pulling away from Addison. "I snorted a shit load and then had some mind blowing sex, actually." Amelia said opening the fridge. Derek turned stone face. "You can't keep this shit up." Derek angrily said walking over to her. Derek grabbed her arm and swung her around. Wide eyed and sheepishly, Amelia laughed right at Derek. "Shut the fuck up." She clearly stated staring into his eyes.

"Go back to your studying, and let me enjoy my high." She said opening an ice tea. Addison stood up. "Derek, let's just get her to bed." Addison said walking over to him. She grabbed his hand smirked at him. "We can discuss this tomorrow with your mother." She said. Amelia laughed. "Mom is too busy with her patients to give a shit about the black sheep." Amelia said taking a sip of cola. "Good luck, though." She added and shrugging her shoulders. Her mind was in a complete daze, every thought she had was alerted. She had zero remorse for her actions, and probably wouldn't even care about it tomorrow.

"She's a walking disaster, she needs help." Derek said to Addison. "You bet the fuck I am." Amelia said with a grin. "The guy actually said I was a blast." Amelia said with a sharp time in her voice, Derek turned over and lunged over to her, before he got to start to scream and wake up the whole house Addison grabbed him. "Derek! Let's just get her to sleep. Please." Addison begged. "Why do you do this to everyone?" Derek asked his sister softly. Amelia stared with a blank face. "Who's everyone?" She asked. "Your family." Addison said walking over to her. Amelia opened her mouth and then closed it. She shook her head and exhaled.

"Do any of you have a cig by any chance?" She asked. "Goodnight Amelia." Derek said grabbing Addison's hand. Addison didn't move. "We can get you the help you need, just ask us." She said. Amelia looked down at the floor. "I said goodnight." Derek said looking at Addison. Amelia squinted her eyes and then opened them. "Ask me when I'm dead." Amelia sharply said. Addison sighed and smirked at her. "Take a cold shower, drink cold water, and I'll make you some toast." She said letting go of Derek's head.

Amelia backed away and sat on the chair near the table. "We can't keep doing this." Derek said. "She needs us; we will get through to her. I know it." She said and then kissed him on the cheek. "We can help her and we can get through this." Derek looked back at his sister. She sat there with a blank face. Dark circles under her eyes and her hair tied back. This wasn't his sister.

He lost her the second she took the first pill. Every time he saw her like this his heart broke. He tried so hard protecting her and he feel like he failed. He failed at doing what he doesn't father couldn't do. She could go so far if she wanted, why isn't she? Derek thought to himself as he saw Addison walk over with a cold glass of water and some toast. Addison sat next to Amelia and sighed.

"You really need to let us help you." Addison said running her fingers through her hair. "The amount of potential you have, you're so bright and wise." She said. Amelia took a bite of the toast and chewed. "I really don't know why you think I have such a problem; I just like to have fun." Amelia said swallowing the toast.

Derek slammed his hand on the table. "You are high all the damn time, you always look like a mess, you barely show up to school, and you are never home!" He screamed at his baby sister. Amelia looked down at her plate. "Derek." Addison said sternly. "Tomorrow we can all talk, okay?" Addison said holding onto Amelia's hand. "Tomorrow, the sun will come out tomorrow!" Amelia said starting to laugh. Derek rolled his eyes. "I give up." He said walking away from the table.

Addison looked back at Amelia. "Let us help you." Addison said. "Oh Addie, I'm a long way from needing help." Amelia said coldly. Amelia knew her high would be over before she knew it. Then the cycle would repeat itself. Like it always does. She knew she needed help, but she wasn't ready to come down from this high.


End file.
